


Spock's New Love Interest

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Besotted Spock, Catnip Reference, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Humor, Infatuation, Jealous McCoy, M/M, plant life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is jealous of the time that an infatuated Spock spends with McCoy's Grecian mint plant.





	Spock's New Love Interest

"Damn it, put that plant down, Spock! Sometimes, I think that you love her more than me!" 

"Now, Leonard, what could I do with a plant that I could not do with you?" 

"I don't know, but you'd think of something! Stop it, before you frighten her!"

"Minthe knows that I would not hurt her, is that not right, Minthe?" he asked as he gently ruffled his nose among her fragrant leaves. “Ah! The aroma of mint!”

“The way that you’re carrying on with her, it makes me wonder more than ever if you Vulcans really are descended from cats!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
